


Assorted One-shots

by Xx_Little_Shit_xX



Category: X reader - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Other, X crush, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, x Reader, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Little_Shit_xX/pseuds/Xx_Little_Shit_xX
Summary: I dont have enough motivation to write entire works for these, so I'm just making them one shots. They are probably going to be mostly BTS, but idk. Also probably mostly gender nuteral, xreader stuff, so have fun.





	1. Yoongi x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Kk, so this first one has self harm in it, so if that's a trigger don't read this one. Instead take care of yourself and drink some water, kay? Kay. I don't know how good this is, but I gave it a shot, so here yah go. (Yoongi x Gender nuteral reader)

I pulled the door to my flat closed behind me and swiftly kicked off my shoes. “Y/N!”... I waited, but I didn't get a response. Where were they? “Y/N! Y/N! Where are you?” Nothing. 

I heard Yoongi calling me. I was too tired to move from where I lay on the bathroom floor. He wasn't supposed to be home yet. I was supposed to have a few more hours alone. I fought to get up. I knew Yoongi was fully capable of breaking the lock on the door and finding me if he wanted to. After a few failed attempts, I managed to sit up enough to reach the bathtub, turning the water on and letting it flow over my arms. As soon as one arm was relatively clean I reached over and tossed my blade into the toilet, quickly flushing it so I wouldn't be caught again. I heard footsteps getting closer. I had to hurry. Turning off the water I sloppily wrapped my arm and pulled one of Yonngi’s sweatshirts over my head. “Y/N! Where are you?! Y/N!” I heard panic in His voice as he came closer to the bathroom. Pulling myself from the floor, I slowly opened the door and timidly walked out of the room.

I heard water running as I ran up the wooden stairs, calling out for y/n, imagining the worst. I headed straight to the bathroom, hearing the water turn off and the door open. As I turned the corner y/n came out of the bathroom, looking disheveled. Why the hell were they so messy? They hated feeling messy and shit. “Y/n, what wrong? What the hell are you doing?” I tried to keep from sounding annoyed. Why didn't they answer me? Why are they acting like this? I must have let some of my anger out in my voice, because y/n just looked down and turned to walk to our room. I reached for their wrist, but they moved out of my reach and left me alone in the hall.

I heard the anger in Yoongi’s voice. ‘I’m too tired for this. I don't care if he get more upset with me. He should have just fucked off and come home when he normally does! fuck it. I’m going to bed.’ I turned and went to our room, dodging Yoongi as he reached for my wrist and leaving him to fume in the hall. Closing the bedroom door behind me, I collapsed on our bed as I let the illusion of strength vanish. I sunk into the mattress, not noticing Yoongi enter the room until he had turned me over and was already half-way through speaking to me. “Y/n, what the hell is going on?! I come home and you ignore me when I call for you, you come out from the bathroom looking like a mess, and now you're back in bed. Explain right now.” I saw anger flash across his eyes as he scolds me. ‘Brat. Why wouldn't you just leave me alone? Fuck off already.’ 

Y/n looked like they wanted to strangle me, but all they did was croak something out in a hoarse and cracked voice, “Fu-ck off.” What the fucking hell?! “No! I’m not fucking off, y/n! Look at me!” I pulled them up by the shoulders and made them look at me through their half-shut eyes. “What the fuck are you doing?” They just fell back on our bed, hissing as they landed on their arm. I looked over and saw red seeping through my grey sweater y/n was wearing. Fucking hell. Like shit I was letting this go. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

I felt strong arms pull me from where I lay, lifting me against Yonngi’s chest and away from our bed. I listened as he carried me from our room and back into the bathroom, gently setting my in the tub and tugging off his sweater from my torso, revealing what I had done while he was gone. He didn't say anything. He worked in silence, properly cleaning me, bandaging my arms, and changing me into one of his clean hoodies. I could feel anger radiating from him. This was it. I would be sent away now. It would be easier to end things now, without anyone to find me. ‘Why did he have to come home early?’ Soon we were back in our room, laying against our headboard as Yoongi held a glass of water to my lips, making me drink as he pulled the sheet over my legs. Soon he slipped under the sheets with me and wrapped his arms around me. ‘Why isn't he throwing me out? I’m broken. Worthless.’ 

I slipped my arms around y/n and held them close to me, listening to their heart and feeling them breath. I couldn't believe they would hurt themselves again. I thought we had passed that. Apparently not. But what made me angry was that they didn't talk to me about it. They just went and did it without even letting me try to show them it wasn’t worth it. I felt a tear roll down my face as I held y/n closer to me. “W-why? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped.” My voice started to crack as I thought about what would have happened if I hadn't come home early. I could have lost y/n forever. I couldn't live without them. 

“W-why? Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.” I heard Yoongi’s voice crack and felt his tears start to fall on my shoulder as he started to cry. “Because…” I choked the words out, “Because I need it.” I felt him shake his head. “No.” He whispered, “Not anymore. Not ever. You're so strong and beautiful. I love you. You don’t need that at all. You are so much better than that. I can show you.” His words tumbled out and lay there in the dark. “How?” I asked. He pulled me under him and laced his fingers with mine, holding my arms over my head. He leaned his head down to whisper in my ear, “Like this.” His breath tickled my neck, sending shivers through my entire body. He lent down and carefully kissed down each of my arms, at last arriving at my lips. I lifted my head slightly to seal my lips against his, slowly and passionately kissing until I became too tired to continue. “Yoongi. I’m ti-tired.” I felt my eyes start to shut and Yoongi pull me to his chest. I gripped his shirt in my hands and fell asleep to him lightly kissing my face and neck. 

I let y/n hold my shirt while they slept. Once I was sure they were all the way asleep I stopped kissing them and nestled my head into y/n’s neck, breathing in their scent. Tomorrow we would need to talk more and take care of things. But for now, right now, I focused on holding y/n and keeping them close to me. Right now the only thing that mattered was being close to y/n and knowing they were safe in my arms. “I love you.” I whispered, then I let my eyes close and drift to sleep while holding onto the person I loved.


	2. Reader x Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahyeahyeah, I know this might not technically be fan fiction, just go with me here. If you really want it to be a fan fiction, chose someone and use his name instead of your crush's. That'll work. 
> 
> C/N = your crush's name (‘Cause I’m assuming you are fantasizing about your crush XD. You can kill me for that later.)

I sighed as I finished wiping off my makeup after a long day at school, with work after that. My boss was stressed out and so of course he was not in a lenient mood during my shift and made everyone else at the studio stressed as well. By the time I had left the place was a mess and no one wanted to clean it up. I rolled my eyes, knowing I would have to clean the studio tomorrow before anyone could get back to work. I walked back out to my living room and plunked myself at my desk to try and get some homework done before I had to make dinner for c/n and myself. I was snapped out of my focus not twenty minutes later by c/n coming through the front door and wrapping his arms around me from behind. 

“What are you up to, Love?”

“Homework.” I sighed. “I have to write an essay, and then fill out some maths worksheets, and then I can make dinner, and then I can get ready for bed.”

C/n kissed my neck and unwrapped his arms from me. “Hun, don’t worry about dinner; I’ll make something so you can relax a bit. I don’t want you overworking yourself, y/n.”

My heart skipped a beat as I returned to my work. “C/n, without a doubt, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

I heard him chuckle behind me as he skidded into the kitchen, “ Anything for my girl.”

An hour later and I was ready to throw my laptop against a wall because I was so frustrated. Instead I saved my essay draft and trudged my way up the stairs and into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I turned off the water from my shower I heard c/n come in the bathroom and sneak a warm towel from the dryer onto the towel rack for me. ‘How did I get so lucky?’ I thought to myself as I wrapped myself into a warm cocoon, only to discover that c/n had also warmed up my favourite pajamas for me as well. ‘I swear he is going to spoil me rotten at this rate.’ I slipped into my pajamas and glided back down stairs where c/n had set up my favourite movie to watch while we ate. 

C/n walked up and engulfed me in a hug. “How are you now?” He asked. I inhaled his scent and relaxed in his safe arms. “Better now. Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He smiled, “You would still be the strong, independant woman you are, but with cold towels when you got out of the shower.”

I pulled back and playfully nudged his shoulder, making him laugh. “Don’t let that go to your head now,” I warned, “I am not putting up with an arrogant c/n. No thank you!”

I plopped myself on the couch and c/n handed me a bowl of warm soup and set some chocolate on the nearby coffee table. “Your favourite when you’re stressed.” He said. 

Before I could even thank him, he sank into the couch behind me and started the movie. He then proceeded to run his fingers through my wet hair, helping it to dry. Once I had finished my soup I curled up in a blanket and let c/n continue playing with my hair. 

“Do you want help with your maths homework while I’m here?” He offered. 

“In a little bit,” I yawned, “I want to relax a bit first.” 

C/n nodded and started to dutch braid my hair into four braids, the calming action almost lulling me to sleep. “Where did you learn to braid hair so well, c/n?” I asked. He smiled, “I have sisters. I learned how to braid because my youngest sister broke her arm when she was little and couldn't braid her own hair, so my other sisters taught me how to do it so I could help her feel better.” 

I smiled, “That’s adorable, c/n. Definitely the most chivalrous act I’ve heard of.” 

“It turned out to be pretty useful.” He smiled back at me, tying off the last braid and wrapping me in his arms again. “Let’s get you up to bed, you’re exhausted. The homework can wait, I want you to rest and take care of yourself first.” 

I wanted to protest, but I knew c/n wouldn't budge, so instead I sleepily nodded. He kissed my head and carried me to my room, laying me down on my bed and pulling the covers around me so I wouldn't get cold. “I’ll be right back, y/n” He reassured me. “I am going to go shower and put away the leftovers real quick, then I’ll come back.” I nodded and sank down into the pillows, sleep weighing heavily against my eyelids. Before I knew it c/n was back and wrapping his arms around me again. “I love you, y/n.” He whispered, kissing my neck and ear, “You're the most beautiful and strong woman I’ve ever met. You’re going to do amazing things, I just know it. I can’t wait see you graduate; I’m already so proud of you for coming so far, and I know you are going to do so well in school and life. I’ll be right by your side, through thick and thin. I love you.” 

I felt all the stress of the day melt away at c/n’s words. I turned and nested myself into him, completely relaxed; even more so as I remembered that I didn't even need worry about my homework or going into work tomorrow, because it was friday evening and I got to spend the night in c/n’s arms. 

“I love you.” I mumbled, as I fell into a blissful and completely peaceful sleep, without a stress or worry in the world.


	3. BTS makes you smile (X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is how BTS would try to make you smile if you were feeling down. Hopefully you like! Drop a comment and leave kudos if you liked this ^U^  
> \- gender neuteral   
> \- X Reader

Jungkook: “Don’t be sad Jagi! Your golden maknae is here to make everything better now!”

Your kookie runs to you and pulls you onto his lap in a strong, safe hug. Once he lets go he leads you to where the stylists had left BTS’s makeup. 

“Let’s have some fun, ok y/n? Let's play with some makeup for a little bit. Then we can relax and snuggle and do whatever you want.” 

You nod. You admittedly sucked at makeup, so Kookie did your makeup. You felt amazing. Your Kookie really knew what he was doing! He flashes you his bunny smile and pulls you close to him. 

“You're so beautiful, Jagi! With and without makeup.”  
Kookie took you picture and assured you that you looked like royalty. Soon the two of you were playing around, chasing each other to try and get at kookie’s phone as he tried his best to post your picture on his twitter. You smiled and giggled at his antics. Turning a corner, you didn’t realize he had hidden behind a couch. Jumping out from hiding, your Kookie wraps his arm around your waist and kisses you, pulling you closer to him and running his hand through your hair. 

“Ah ha! Now I have my phone back and can gloat to the world about my beautiful Jagi-ya!” 

You couldn't help but smile, but instead of letting him get away, you pulled him down you another kiss. 

 

 

Taehyung: seeing you frown sends a pang through tae’s heart. He pulls you into a bear hug and rubbs you back. 

“I know what will make you feel better. Let’s go get ice cream. No one can be sad with ice cream.” 

So Tae takes you to your favourite ice cream parlor, holding your hand the entire time. Once you find a seat and eat your ice cream you TaeTae points to your lip, “You missed some.” Before you could wipe the ice cream away he leans over and kisses you, both of you slightly blushing. “I fixed it for you.” He whispered. You couldn't help but giggle, seeing him look so smoll. As soon as Tae hears your laugh he looks slightly confused and then flashes you his adorable rectangle smile, causing you to smile again and again. 

 

 

Jimin: Once Jimin sees you aren’t smiling, he immediately takes you the mall. He goes to your favourite shop and chooses an outfit for you. You originally weren't feeling it, but once you put it on in the dressing room you didn't want out take it off. Jimin knew you well enough to choose your clothing well. When you step out for him to see how he did he looked extremely impressed. 

“This is one of the perks of having you around, y/n. I can spoil you with gift and love and myself with getting to see you look amazing at the same time! Between you and me, there is no way I could look as good as you.”

The clothes are so comfy and soft, while also making you feel so confident in yourself and pulling a smile onto your lips. Jimin leans over and kisses you as you start to blush, causing anyone who passed by to awe at how cute you two are.

 

 

Yoongi: Yoongi could tell you weren't feeling great the moment he walked in the door. He enveloped you in a hung. 

“Hey, Y/n. What's up? Please tell me why you won't smile.” 

Once you talk it out for a bit he takes you to a park for a small walk. He shows you the changing colour of the leaves, the spot where the last flowers were still in bloom, and where the best hot chocolate could be found. On the way home he wraps his arm around you and slips his gloves on your cold hands. At home your Suga pulls you to the piano and plays your favourite song. After pleading with you, he finally convinces you to sing for him. He plays your song and you smile, remembering when you pulled him up to dance with you so you weren't the only person dancing alone. 

“I don’t know why my name is suga, because I'm positive your voice is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Your Suga let you lean on his shoulder while he continued to play all the songs you loved, making you smile the entire time. 

 

Namjoon: Instead of taking you out to go shopping, you and Namjoon surfed the web and picked out small packages that came from countries around the world. Each one was handmade and was a symbol of the country’s culture. 

“Since these will take a while to arrive, we can be surprised when they get here. Then we can learn about what each one means, the culture it comes from, and why each trinket is as amazing as my y/n.” 

He kept up the cheesy compliments while you continued your anti-social shopping until you finally smiled. Once you two were done looking at trinkets, you decided you needed some tutoring, which Namjoon was happy to help with. 

 

 

Jin: “Y/n, I know you aren't feeling as amazing as I look. You sit here and watch this amazing movie while I go make you some food. I promise it will make you feel better. Then we can snuggle and look at cute animals.”

Once Jin actually makes you food, the two of you sit on the couch while Jin insists on feeding you. After you eat and finish watching your new favourite movie, Jin holds you and opens a pre-saved file on his laptop. It was filled with cute animal pictures! Of course he also slipped a few pictures of himself in there, plus some aegyo pictures of the two of you together. You fall asleep on the couch, together in a pile, smiles on both of your faces. 

 

 

Hoseok: “Come on, y/n! Let’s go! I’m going to make you smile by the end of the day, I’ll make sure of it!” 

Your angel and hope drags you to the zoo and shows you all the animals, imitating each one. You had to admit, he was really cute and it was a struggle to keep from giggling each time your Hobi tried to make the same face as the animals. 

“I told you I could make you smile, I told you!” 

Your angel gets excited each time he saw you smile. On the way home he holds your hand and spontaneously kisses your cheek every few minutes. Occasionally poking your side and making you giggle each time. You can see happiness radiating off of Hobi each time he made you smile, which made you feel a thousand times better seeing him happy.


End file.
